


Actual Virgin Stiles Stilinski

by BriaLlama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, and poor sterek doesn't know how to do this, at least i think he loved it, awkward fluff, cute fluff at the end, he was a great beta, i got a whole bunch of raving reviews from him so, i practically livewrote it in skype, in which scott has been waiting for his entire life to get something to make fun of derek with, prompted by a tumblr post, smut that i feel not so confident about but blake loved it so, there is so much tension in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaLlama/pseuds/BriaLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgin</p><p>vir·gin<br/>noun</p><p>1. a person who has never had sexual intercourse.<br/>2. an unmarried girl or woman.<br/>3. Stiles Stilinski</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Virgin Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> "Are there any fics out there yet where Derek and Stiles have sex “because they have to” so that Stiles won’t be the next virgin that gets sacrificed, but then it becomes more?" - tumblr user vforvitaly

It started with the nightmare. It had been a long day, and another boy had been found. Virginal. Slit throat. Head bashed. Strangled. The usual symptoms of sacrifice. They still were nowhere closer to finding out who did it, and every time Stiles saw a body it fueled his discomfort. Any virgin in the town under the age of 20 seemed fair game. It unnerved him a little how his friends didn't seem worried, and why would they? Scott and Allison had obviously done the deed, there was no way Lydia was a virgin, or Danny, and even Isaac seemed to be able to go through the days without fear that he was next. He wondered briefly who Isaac would have lost his virginity to, but couldn't think about that either. Nothing distracted him from the pit in his stomach that someone was going to come to his house in the middle of the night, take him, and kill him. His blood would be used for some infernal plot and his dad would be left crushed and alone. That thought hurt more than he figured the physical pain of the action ever would.

The first nightmare kept him on pins and needles all day. He was fine by the time the night rolled around again, kept sane by the looming threat of werewolf attack, alpha packs, and a physics test on Friday. Not that he was worried about the test. But then he had another one, more vivid than the first. He vaguely recalled what he knew about Emily before she had died, how she had been screaming about bugs or something. Of course she had probably been tripping out but, he wondered if it was a similar thing between all of the sacrifices. They had all had lingering traces of terror after they died. Of course that could have just been from the fact that they were being killed, but it didn't make Stiles feel any better. He had an awful feeling that something bad was going to happen, more amplified than he had ever felt.

And then there was the panic attack. It hit a week after the nightmares started, the nightmares that plagued him every time he closed his eyes. What if it was him that went missing? What if it was his body that they found, mangled and cold? It kept him awake at night, and he was always exhausted. He did his best to hide it behind a healthy appetite, fussing over his father, and a constant stream of babble. But Scott could tell something was off.

He was with Derek when he had the panic attack. They were tracking one of the Alphas, and stumbled across another body. They were finding them more frequently now, and Stiles had to wonder how many sacrifices were needed to do whatever was being done. What, were they summoning an army of demons or something? He caught sight of the body and suddenly he couldn't breathe, the world was far away and his head was swimming. His ears were ringing and he felt as though the floor were falling away from him, his stomach going with it. It was like the sudden lurch when the elevator stops and starts, only it kept on. Derek was panicking because he had no idea what to do. Then Scott was on the phone and Stiles was sitting down and Derek was speaking to him in a low voice, looking kind for the first time that Stiles had ever seen. Almost maternal. It was freaky, and the focus of that thought brought Stiles back.

He began laughing, imagining Derek in a pink apron with little werewolf babies surrounding his ankles as he tried to do the dishes. Derek looked put off, and it took Stiles several moments to recover.

"You are not okay." Derek pointed out.

"Panic attack." Stiles said simply, not wishing to elaborate. "But then I just imagined you like, all domestic, with little pups in a quaint little kitchen, washing dishes with lather up to your elbows, a cranky look on your face like you were about to explode and-" He cut off, pointing at Derek, his face lighting up. "THAT EXPRESSION! That one, right there! Like you want to rip something in half. That something is probably me right now isn't it?"

"Yes Stiles, I'm seriously considering it right now. What I don't get is why you're panicking? This isn't the first body we've found, by far." Derek looked at Stiles, disbelief faintly etched on his face. Stiles fancied that below that, he saw a bit of concern. It made him feel a little better.

He scratched his head, looking anywhere but at Derek and the body. "Oh uh, no reason. Just a routine check to make sure I'm still psychologically damaged, nothing major. Nope. Nothing to worry about here." Stiles rushed out nervously, his voice pitching up near the end of his sentence. He definitely was worried, and for reasons that he didn't want to tell Derek, of all people.

Derek fixed him with a stare that said 'I'm not fucking around'. Stiles swallowed, rubbing his neck, his hand floating down his chest to stuff itself in his pocket. He stared innocently at Derek, hoping the subject would pass. Thankfully it did, and Derek dragged him away from the body before the police showed up. It slid for a few days, but Stiles was still jittery. The time to find another body was growing ripe, and with it Stiles' fear grew into full blown terror.

He was so terrified in fact, that when he came home from school on a Tuesday and found Derek lurking in his room like he belonged there, standing shadowed in a corner, Stiles actually screamed. Even Derek seemed startled by it, and he wondered for a second if Stiles had brought a little pig-tailed girl home with him. That kind of scream.

"Jesus Stiles, what the hell is your problem?" Derek growled, grabbing Stiles by the collar and pulling him into his room, shutting the door behind him. "Someone's going to think you're getting murdered or something."

"I thought I was going to be murdered." Stiles mumbled, choking slightly as the collar dug into his throat, making it difficult to breath. "Which I'm still kind of afraid of, seeing as you're," he gasped for air, "choking me."

Derek let him go and Stiles collapsed onto his bed, his backpack falling down beside it, a couple of books spilling out because he had forgotten to zip it up after his last class.

"Seriously Stiles, what is going on with you? You've been like this for two weeks, and we kind of need you focused. Is someone after you? Did someone threaten you? Is it the alphas? I need to know, Stiles. The pack needs to know." Derek's frustration was showing through, his rage at the fact that he hadn't figured out and solved all of the problems in Beacon Hills the first day he realized that there were, in fact, problems.

Stiles swallowed, realizing he couldn't avoid the topic any longer. "No, nobody's threatening me." He sighed. "Not specifically, anyway. I just happen to be part of what's currently an endangered species in Beacon Hills. Our numbers are dwindling fast. Before you know it we'll be extinct."

Derek looked at him with an eyebrow raised, not following. His look prompted Stiles to elaborate, indicating that he wasn't catching on.

"Virgins?" Stiles threw up his hands, exasperated. "I don't know if you've noticed, but they're kind of being killed left and right? I'm fair game to be chosen next. It's like being a pig on a farm at Christmastime. You know one of you's gotta die, it's just waiting to see which one of you fat squealers is going first. "

The silence stretched to fill the room. Stiles shifted on the bed, uncomfortable. "You know what, just forget it. I'm safe enough with the pack, right? A whole bunch of werewolves, who's gonna come after me, right?" He laughed nervously, playing with the seam of his jeans. His hands were shaking, he realized, and he sat on them, hoping to hide it from Derek.

"You think you're going to be sacrificed?" Derek asked slowly.

Stiles let his head drop back, staring at the ceiling in annoyance. "No dumb ass, I think I'm going to be visited by the tooth fairy and given some magic dust. Yes, I think I"m going to be sacrificed! It's a huge possibility! And it's terrifying! Alright? Now will you just leave me alone?"

"I just thought-" Derek stopped, shaking his head. He sat next to Stiles on the bed, processing the information.

"You thought what, that with my wit and charm I've managed to con a couple girls into sleeping with me? The only person I can get in my bed is my hand." He said dryly. "And I mean, it's not like I can do a whole lot about this either. I don't exactly see anyone lining up for the 'Get Stiles Laid' ride, nor do I see people walking around in 'Save Stiles' shirts Ferris Beuller style handing out condoms and my address."

He flopped back on his bed, suddenly tired. He let out a sigh, his fears eating away at him every second. He felt safe enough with Derek in the room - he didn't figure anyone would try to kidnap him with an alpha werewolf less than two feet away.

The minutes ticked away, neither Derek nor Stiles speaking. They both seemed to be weighing the options, trying to figure out what to do. It was nearly 30 minutes later before Stiles spoke again.

"And I mean unless you know someone willing to have sex with me to take me off of the 'Sacrifices - 50% Off!' sale at the supermarket, there's not really a lot you can do, so there's no use sitting around here plotting." He sounded defeated.

Derek opened his mouth to say something, and shut it again. Erica came to mind, but that option was out, ever since- no. He didn't want to think about that. He had promised himself he wouldn't think about that. He wondered if he could convince Lydia to do it. He said as much to Stiles.

Stiles looked at Derek, alarmed. "W-what? I seriously doubt she'd sleep with me, even just to save my life. I've kind of given up hope there, to be honest. Plus I'd be way to nervous and I'd probably cry." He snorted out a laugh, not really believing he had just said that. "It would be so embarrassing."

Silence again. The sky outside was growing dark. Stiles' phone rang, and he scrambled to answer it, grateful for the distraction.

"Hello?" He practically panted into the phone.

"Stiles?" Sheriff Stilinski's voice came over the line. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. I just ah, I couldn't find my phone. What's up?" He asked, waving away Derek's concerned look.

"I managed to land myself with another shift. Tom called in sick and they need someone at the station tonight, especially with what's been happening. You'll be alright at home by yourself? You can call Scott, stay over at his place if you want. I'm sure Melissa wouldn't mind."

Stiles's stomach sank. His dad wouldn't even be home tonight. "No uh, I'll just lock the doors and watch horror movies all night. Scare myself shitless-"

"Watch your mouth," His dad scolded, not even missing a beat.

"Sorry. I might even make dinner. I'll try not to burn down the house."

"You sure? I don't want to leave you there alone." The sheriff did indeed sound worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine dad. I've been at home alone loads of times. Why should now be different?" Stiles didn't mention the fact that Derek was still here, mostly because he didn't know that he'd stick around. It was doubtful. He'd leave as soon as they either figured out a plan, or realized that they weren't going to figure out a plan.

"Alright. Well I just wanted to let you know. I've gotta go now, I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. Bye dad." Stiles waited a beat before he hung up the phone, tossing it on the mattress and returning to his spot, sprawled out on the mattress.

"You haven't told anyone else about this, have you?" Derek asked carefully.

"About what? The virgin thing? Nope, not a soul. Not even the internet." Stiles quipped. "And I tell the internet loads of things. Why?"

Derek took a long time in answering. "So nobody knows that you're terrified because you're a virgin? Or that you are still, in fact, a virgin?"

Stiles scoffed. "Well I'm pretty sure Scott knows. He'd never hear the end of it if I slept with someone. And by association I supposed that would mean Allison, too. But no, not really? As far as I know, they're going on completely oblivious to my fragile state of mind." He looked at Derek, the look on the other man's face unnerving him a little.

"You have a plan don't you? A really really stupid plan that I'm probably not going to like that's probably going to get someone seriously injured or maimed or dead or undead?"

Derek looked at him impatiently. "A really really stupid plan, yes that's about how I would describe it. And no, you're not going to like it. Even I don't like it, but it's all I can think of right now."

"And what would that plan be? You're not still thinking of telling the entire pack and getting them to do rock paper scissors to see who sleeps with me?" Stiles asked flippantly.

"No. I'm going to sleep with you." Derek said, his voice unreadable. Stiles froze, a look of shock stuck to his face.

"W-what?" He squeaked.

"It's practical. I'm already here. Nobody would have to know. Get it done, get it over with, we would never speak of it again. You'd be safe from sacrifices, and probably exhausted enough to get some sleep tonight. I won't have to worry about whether or not you've gone through with it, which means I'll know that you'll be fine and able to focus on helping the pack." Derek explained. He didn't sound pleased.

"How would that even work? I don't know how this would work." Stiles said in a strangled voice, trying to find a reason why this was a terrible idea because hello, sleeping with Derek Hale? Terrible idea. "Terrible idea." He repeated out loud. "You have the worst ideas."

"Well can you think of anything better?" Derek demanded.

"Better than gay sex? I can think of LOADS of things better, like cheeseburgers, skydiving, getting hit by an eighteen wheeler." He sent a glare Derek's way that matched the alpha's own expression. "There doesn't have to be like, penetration, right?" He asked, suddenly more terrified at that prospect than getting sacrificed violently to some pagan god. "I mean, oral still counts, right?" He added, weakly.

"Hell if I know what counts." Derek said, suddenly as exasperated as Stiles had been. "I don't study up on the sacrificial rituals of North California. Do you?"

"Uhhh, no. I mean not recently. I know what I've found on Google, half of which I highly doubt is true."

"Well Google it then. 'Do you have to have penetration to lose your virginity'. And good luck if your dad ever checks your internet history.

"Oh trust me, there's a lot worse stuff than that in my Google history." Stiles informed Derek, earning another of the famous Hale eyebrow raises. Stiles grabbed his laptop and flipped it open, grudgingly typing the search into the browser. He clicked on a few links, sighing heavily at what he found.

"According to the average yahoo user, 'Virginity is lost when the hymen is broken.' Well great. I don't have one of those."

"Just keep looking before I change my mind and tie you to a tree to get sacrificed anyway." Derek sighed. Stiles shot him a look before altering the search.

"Great. 'Though some believe that you are still a "virgin" even if you participate in only "oral intercourse" and you don't lose your "virginity" until actual penetration occurs, whether by you or to you. So either way, no you are no longer a virgin if you have participated in intercourse that involved penetration.'" He read off in an informative tone. "Fantastic. Just what I've always wanted. I think I'll just let myself die instead. It won't damage my friends and dad too much, will it? I mean people will be sad, there will be a funeral, and people will move on with their lives, and I will never have to be penetrated by Derek Hale. God, that's horrifying, I am never saying that out loud again." He shuddered, flipping his laptop closed. "I'm officially not on board for this. Abort, man overboard. Time for plan b."

"Plan b as in tying you to a tree as a willing sacrifice?" Derek said flatly.

"Yup, that would be the one." Stiles nodded vigorously, pulling his legs up to sit Indian style on the bed.

"Not an option. I would never be forgiven if I let you die. And you know that somehow the blame will come back to me." Derek said. "Everything is my fault, I'm the one who brought this werewolf business back here.

"Actually technically the blame would fall back on Peter." Stiles pointed out. "I mean he's the one who bit Scott and started this mess."

"I would blame myself. So shut up. We're doing this." Derek glared at him, and Stiles felt himself shrinking in on himself. 

"Damn you and your alpha werewolf stern mother voice." He mumbled.

"So how are we going to do this?" Derek asked after a length.

"We're not." Stiles argued, still stubbornly holding on to the possibility that he could get out of this. Unfortunately, no escape was coming to mind. He had already vetoed having sex with pretty much everyone else, except maybe Danny who had a boyfriend so that was kind of out too. And he couldn't just let it go after making such a big deal out of it, either. "I guess we'd need a condom. And stuff." He said in a small voice. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't typically carry those around with me." Derek stated.

"I've got some, stashed away in my bathroom for some hopeful day." Stiles said wistfully. "That hopeful day when some girl would be willing enough to let me use it on her." He shot Derek a look. "Not for some hopeful day when I would be having preventative sex with an alpha werewolf with a perpetually grumpy face. I might feel a little better about this if you weren't so angst filled, you know."

Derek glared at him for a second, and then plastered a fake smile on his face, and the refrain of My Shiny Teeth and Me began to echo in Stiles's head. He shook his head. "No, okay, no don't do that. That's even more terrifying." Stiles got up, heading to the bathroom for lack of anything better to do. He took his time pulling out the condom, unsure of what was even going on. This had to be some kind of a nightmare. After a long hesitation, he flapped it in his hand like a sauce packet, returning to his bedroom where Derek hadn't moved. Much.

Derek's shirt was on the floor, and Stiles gaped openly at his arms, his pecs, and his god forsaken abs. "That's just not fair." He whined. "I give up. Nope. Just no." He shook his head, backing into the bathroom. 

"Stiles," Derek threatened, "get in here."

Something in Derek's voice compelled Stiles to obey, and soon he was standing in front of Derek, holding out the condom. "Somehow I'm even less comfortable using this on you than letting you use it on me." 

Derek stared at him. "It would actually probably be easier." He reasoned, but Stiles could see the horror flickering in his eyes. "Since you're probably, you know," He gestured to Stiles's pants.

"Smaller?" Stiles said dryly. "How do you know? What if I'm like the Incredible Hulk down there? I could be bigger than you!" He said defensively.

Derek sent him a doubtful look that Stiles had to agree with. There was only a fraction of a chance that he was more well endowed than Derek was. The thought made him sqirm a little, and Derek finally took the condom out of his hand. "Take your shirt off." Derek ordered.

Stiles hesitated for a second before sending a begging look to nowhere in particular, then complied. His shirt joined Derek's on the floor, and he began to grow uncomfortable under Derek's scrutiny.

"Dude, stop staring at me. I'm not a fish at the market." He scolded, folding his arms across his chest. Derek raised his eyebrows again.

"I wouldn't pay for you if you were." Derek said, returning his gaze to the condom. "Won't this hurt?" He wondered aloud.

Stiles froze. He hadn't even thought about that. Even in hetero sex he knew lubrication was a good idea, especially the first time. But hell if he had any of it lying around. "Uhhh..." He managed, taking a small step back. "Slowly returning to the tie me to a tree and let me die idea." He said.

Derek looked back up at Stiles, a look of careful consideration on his face. He held out his hand, indicating that Stiles should take the condom back. "I'll heal faster." Is all that he said. Stiles merely gaped, unable to process what was going on. Derek shook the condom at him, and Stiles took it, fumbled it, and recovered it a foot from the floor.

"W-well. Uh. Can't we think about this for a second?" He tried, still attempting to stall. 

"No. Take off your pants." Derek told him, working at the button of his own. Stiles watched open mouthed as Derek stood up and slid them off, casually tossing them to the side before turning an expectant look back at Stiles. "Well?" He pressed.

Stiles did his best not to ogle Derek. But damn was it hard. It seriously was unfair how perfect the guy was, it was like he was cut from marble. Stiles was suddenly insecure about his own body, his quip about being like the Hulk fading from memory and turning embarrassing. "Ugh," A strangled sound made its way out of him.

"I swear Stiles, if I have to take your pants off for you, I will." Derek threatened.

"Wow, no, okay. Sheesh. Who knew you were so intent on sleeping with me. How long have you been in love with me Derek? Love at first sight? Was it when I nearly cut off your arm, because I have to say I think I felt something there too. Or was it the pool with the Kanima? It was the pool, wasn't it?" Stiles hid his nervousness behind a stream of sarcasm. He tossed the condom onto the bed and pulled his pants off, losing his balance and nearly toppling over, earning a sigh from Derek.

"Stiles, I'm doing you a favor. You're the one who didn't want to be a virgin anymore, remember? This is the nicest thing I'm ever going to do for you, and it's more because you dying would severely cripple the pack, and I don't know if you've noticed but we need as little crippling as possible. You teenagers are already hormonal and destructive enough as it is."

Stiles shrugged, returning to his bed to sit down. "So how are we going to do this? Like, doggy style?" He waggled his eyebrows at his own pun.

The glare he received in return cut his mirth short. "Right. No doggy style. Are you telling me I have to stare at your face the entire fucking time?" Stiles ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure I can handle that."

"Sure you can. Just think of a pretty girl." Derek offered.

Stiles scoffed at him. "OH yes, Derek Hale, the pretty girl. I can totally see it what with the scruff and everything." He waved a hand in front of his own face in indication.

Derek sighed for the millionth time, obviously 5839% done. "Just close your eyes, jesus Stiles. It's not that hard."

"Yeah, you're telling me. I've never been so turned off in my life." Stiles muttered. "Also, I'd like to point out that I'm going to feel totally violated if we do this on my bed. I sleep here for fuck's sake."

"So what, you want to do it in the chair?" Derek asked testily. "Against the wall? In the bathroom? In the kitchen? On the couch?"

"Dear god, no. Wow. Stop. Just stop. Okay, we can do it on the bed." Stiles shook his head, trying to get the image of fucking Derek on the counter top out of his head. "I'm gonna be scarred for life."

"You know the more you keep talking the longer this is going to draw out. It would be a lot easier on both of us if we could just get this over with. Otherwise I'm going straight to the store to buy a length of rope." Derek threatened.

"Wow, and kinky too." Stiles raised his eyebrows, picking the condom back up. "So uh, what. Do we just slap this baby on my penis, shove it in your ass, and call it quits?" He asked.

"That sounds crude and entirely unappealing." Derek lamented.

Stiles threw up his hands. "There is no part about this that DOESN'T sound crude and entirely unappealing!" He protested. "Besides, am I even going to fit? Don't you have to like, stretch it out first?" He said weakly.

"I think they call that fingering." Derek managed, his own discomfort showing through his carefully constructed mask of being cool as a cucumber.

Stiles stared at Derek in disbelief. "I am not sticking my fingers up your butt. I couldn't be paid enough."

"Well it's a good thing you're not getting paid, is it? I can do it myself..." Derek trailed off, looking as unsure as Stiles felt.

"God. I can't watch this." Stiles buried his hands in his face. He looked up suddenly. "What if my dad walks in?" He asked.

"He's at work, won't be home until morning, remember?" Derek said.

"Well yeah I know but what if Tom is suddenly no longer sick and he gets to come back early?" Stiles pressed.

"Likely." Derek said dryly. Stiles sighed and shrugged, giving up until the next thought came along.

Derek hesitated for a moment, "So what, do I stand here and do this? Sit on the bed? Lay down? I've never done this before, either." He managed.

"Uhhh." Stiles looked around. "Maybe in the bathroom? With the door closed?" He offered.

"Or I could leave and let you die a virgin." Derek offered back, tired of Stiles' endless stream of distaste.

"Fine. Do it on the bed." He said defeated, scooting over a little so he wouldn't have to be so close. I'll um. Sit here. And uh..."

"Think happy thoughts." Derek prompted, climbing onto Stiles' bed, laying back so his head was resting on the pillow.

"This is so uncomfortable." Stiles murmured.

"Yep." Derek agreed.

Stiles stared at the floor, trying to melt into it as he listened to the sound of Derek removing his underwear and tossing them to the side. He cringed as he heard Derek shifting, trying to figure out what to do. He assumed a conclusion was reached, because after a few moments he heard a low grunt. His curiosity betrayed him, and he found himself looking back at Derek. The man had his eyes screwed shut, and was working himself slowly. After a few more seconds Derek's mouth fell open, his breathing heavy but level and slow. Stiles felt a blush creep up his face and he turned away, growing less uncomfortable about the fact that he was going to have sex with Derek and more uncomfortable about the fact that wow, he really shouldn't be turned on by this, but he was. He glared down at his own underwear, the hardening form betraying him.

Derek gasped slightly, and Stiles looked over at him again, this time allowing himself to openly admire the muscles in Derek's forearm as he moved his fingers, noting that he had increased the number of them to two. He figured that more or less matched his own size, and looked back down to judge. Yup. It would work. Stiles swallowed, trying desperately to ignore the burning that was growing in his groin. It was one thing to sleep with Derek to keep him from being sacrificed - it was another thing entirely to enjoy it.

Derek groaned again and Stiles knew it was time. Slowly he stood, removing the last of his garments and opening the condom. He slid it over himself, biting his lip to avoid letting out any sounds of pleasure as his fingers brushed his erection. He looked back up to find that Derek's hand was no longer inside of himself, and that he was being watched. He cleared his throat. "We uh. We can still stop, you know, if you're uncomfortable..." He tried one last time, halfheartedly. His own pulse was racing, and he knew Derek would be able to hear it.

"With your luck, you'll back out and as soon as I leave you'll be dead." Derek said. "And you know it. You probably would have been fine if you had just kept your mouth shut."

Fuck. Stiles knew Derek was right. With a last sigh of resignation, he climbed onto the bed and flopped toward Derek, cringing at how idiotic he knew he had to look. He refused to look into Derek's eyes, clambering across the mattress until he was straddling him.

"Uhh." He managed, his breathing labored. "Okay, so do I just. Um. Or..." He silently cursed his inability to form a sentence, and decided not to acknowledge the fact that his legs were shaking.

"Yeah." Derek breathed, and Stiles finally looked up at him. He noted that Derek was looking very pointedly at the poster on the wall behind Stiles, and Stiles couldn't for the life of him think clearly enough to picture which one it was. 

"Uh, okay. Here goes." Stiles said shakily, maneuvering himself to Derek's entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed. He felt Derek tense, a muffled groan escaping Derek. Derek's teeth were gritted, and he gripped the sheets. "Sorry, sorry." Stiles apologized, cringing as he tried to imagine how that felt. He hadn't even made it very far in. "I swear I'm not trying to hurt you. I mean yeah, revenge for every time you've slammed my face into a steering wheel or punched my hand, which still hurts sometimes by the way, would be nice, but definitely not like this." Stiles rambled.

"I know." Derek managed. He slowly relaxed, getting a hold of his breath. "Okay, go." He told Stiles after a few seconds. "I'll be fine."

Stiles pursed his lips and pushed again, this time making his way a decent distance before Derek looked pained again. He waited a few moments before pulling out a little bit and beginning to thrust slowly, significantly alarmed out how good it felt. He stared at the headboard, trying to get a hold of himself. He scolded himself for how much he was freaking out, but how the fuck was he supposed to feel right now? He was pretty sure it was not the way he was feeling, which was pretty good if he was being honest with himself. And that conclusion was exactly why he didn't want to be honest with himself.

His body demanded that he go faster, and so he did, one hand absently straying to Derek's hip to get a better hold. His eyes fell shut, and the hand that was resting on the bed slipped forward, dropping him closer to Derek. He felt the sheet tighten under his hand and vaguely realized that Derek was probably gripping it in his fist again, the conclusion strengthened by the pleasured gasps that were beginning to escape him.

"Jesus Stiles." Derek breathed. "Fuck." He hadn't expected this, none of this. He had only offered to sleep with Stiles out of some sick sense of apology and alpha duty; never in his life would he have imagined that he would actually like it. His gaze floated away from the poster that he couldn't focus on and over to Stiles, roaming across his chest. One hand was fisted in the sheet, and the other strayed until it found Stiles's knee.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something snarky, anything to diffuse the tension, but all that came out was a strangled moan. He was horrified, and his eyes shot open. He told himself to stop moving, to stop immediately, but his hormones refused to comply. If anything his hips began to move faster, as if his body were completely separate from his mind. And his body was definitely encouraged by the sounds Derek was making. He let out a soft moan, and found his gaze turned to Derek's face. There he found that Derek was also watching him. He was hyper aware of the fact that there was now a hand on his knee, and had to restrain himself from trembling as it slid up his thigh.

"Stiles." Derek said again, his voice deeper this time. He began to move his hips, trying to give Stiles more access to him. "Please." He squirmed, half wanting Stiles to fuck him with the passion of a thousand suns, half wanting to flip him over and do it himself. He couldn't decide which, and didn't want to. The fact that he wanted it at all scared him, and his heart was racing not only due to the hot pleasure of Stiles inside of him, but also from the fact that holy shit, he wanted more, and that did not sit well with his sexuality. Whatever that was, at this point. He could feel the pleasure building, and realized that at this point he was neither straight nor gay, but probably just wanted Stiles. That was legitimate, right? Stiles-sexual?

"Derek, what-" Stiles panted, but he couldn't for the life of him form the question he wanted to ask. What was going on, why did this feel so good, "Why in the name of god do you look so fucking hot right now?" He couldn't even feel embarrassment that he had accidentally said that last part aloud, but the result was definitely unexpected, and infinitely satisfying.

Both of Derek's hands were now on Stiles waist, assisting him. "It's your fault," He gasped, feeling himself getting close to his climax. "This wasn't supposed to, ah, feel so good."

"It was your idea." Stiles shot back, "You talked me into this."

"I did, didn't I?" Derek looked up, his eyes meeting Stiles' for the first time. He grinned, bolstered by the fact that he wasn't the only one who was enjoying himself more than he'd bargained for. He was about to say something else, but the pressure grew to be too much. 

Stiles came first, and he would forever blame it on that stupid grin. He had definitely not been prepared for that. His thrusts grew more irregular, his gasps and grunts louder. The pressure built until it broke, flowing out of him and escaping in something between a shout and a squeak, his voice cracking embarrassingly. His mouth hung open as he continued to fuck Derek, not wanting the pleasure to end.

Derek blamed it on that stupid break in Stiles' voice. It was too much for him, and he let out a feral growl, his head pressing back into the pillow. It was over too soon. Stiles sat still for a moment, trying to compose himself. "Well um. That went a lot better than we thought?" He said in a small voice.

"Yeah." Derek managed, swallowing. 

"I'm gonna uh. Dispose of the condom." Stiles pulled out, making his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. He caught his reflection in the mirror and started. His cheeks were flushed, and his hair was a dampened mess despite the fact that nobody had touched it. He was covered in the sheen of sweat. He looked away hastily, removing the condom and tossing it in the trash, grabbing a rag and wiping himself off. He breathed for a second, trying not to think about what had just happened.

When he returned to his room he found that Derek hadn't moved, but was staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling. Stiles moved to the foot of the bed, grabbing Derek's underwear and tossing it at him. "Here." He said, moving to pull on his own. Derek looked up slightly, his eyebrows raised, but grabbed the clothing and pulled it on before flopping back to the pillow.

Stiles stood awkwardly for a second before getting back in bed, dropping lightly next to Derek. "So." He said, unsure if he could manage any other words. "I'm uh. I'm not going to die now." His tone was hopeful.

Derek smiled, turning his head to look at Stiles. "Not by virgin sacrifice, no. But I swear to god if you say anything about this, I'll make damn sure to make it look like it."

"Oh, trust me, there will be no words about this to anyone, ever." Stiles agreed, sending a pointed look at Derek. Their eyes met and both of them froze. The tension from earlier seemed to fill the room with a returning vengeance. Stiles realized how agonizingly close his face was to Derek's, and struggled for a moment with the sudden urge he had to kiss him. It was unfair really, the way Derek's eyes shone with after-sex... bliss for lack of a better word. Stiles found himself studying the way Derek's mouth was parted slightly, and then the asshole had to go and lick his lips right as Stiles was finding his resolve cracking. 

Before he really knew what he was doing, Derek had grabbed Stiles around the waist, turning toward him and pulling him close. Stiles' hands found their way around Derek's neck, and their mouths collided. Derek rolled them, planting himself on top of Stiles. Stiles sighed into the kiss, pulling Derek closer, kissing him hungrily. Derek growled, pushing his tongue out in a request for entrance.

Stiles gave it, the taste of Derek's tongue sending a shiver down his spine. Derek broke away, trailing kisses along Stiles' jaw. Stiles wound a hand through Derek's hair, marveling at how soft it actually was on his fingertips. "Derek." He whispered, pulling the other man up and resting their foreheads together.

"Mmm?" Derek questioned, far too content with himself to prevent his lips from landing once more on Stiles. He kissed him softly, all previous thoughts of insecurity and indecision gone. He wanted Stiles, and that was what he was going to roll with.

"You're a really good kisser." Stiles mumbled. "Remind me again why I was so against this plan? It was so much better than plan b. 10/10 would do again."

Derek smirked. "I'd probably let you, too."

Stiles looked lazily up at Derek. "I'll hold you to that. Although next time we're doing it properly, and not all panicky and awkward. Because seriously, that was not how I imagined my first time going. There were always more boobs in my fantasies."

"What, my boobs aren't good enough for you?" Derek snarked.

"Mmm. Not squishy enough." Stiles grinned. "But I might forgive that if you keep kissing me."

"I would if you'd stop talking." Derek murmured, leaning down to capture Stiles' lips.

#

The deaths continued to unnerve Stiles, but he was no longer terrified. Derek had made sure of that. Doubly sure. Actually, if Thursday was to be accounted for, triply sure. Their agreement never to speak of their acts was weakening by the day. It was easy to keep the secret in public, but around the pack it was becoming increasingly difficult. Lydia had already guessed that something was up, and Scott's suspicion was rising.

Currently it was a Saturday afternoon, and Stiles was curled up on the couch with a bowl of cereal and cartoon network and no plans. There wasn't a whole lot he could do right now, having figured out as much as he could that morning, which had turned out to be a big whopping pile of nothing. Every answer he thought he'd reached had been disproven in a matter of minutes. And with the disappointment that came along with that, Stiles had resolved to drown his sorrows in Courage the Cowardly Dog.

He hadn't heard Scott come in, so he was startled when his friend sat on the couch next to him, spilling milk down his shirt. "Aww dude. I liked this shirt." He complained.

Scott narrowed his eyes at Stiles, studying the milk stain rapidly blooming across Stiles' chest. "That's not your shirt." He stated.

"What? Yes it is," Stiles looked down, fingering the fabric, "It's-" He stopped. No it wasn't. It was Derek's shirt. "It's uhh." He looked back up at Scott, who he realized could probably smell Derek's scent on him. "It's definitely my shirt." He tried.

"Are you and Derek-?" Scott asked, more curious than incredulous.

"Uhhhh." Stiles managed.

"I knew something was going on!" Scott said triumphantly. "I was talking to Isaac about it this morning!"

Stiles huffed, turning back to the cartoon. "Nothing is going on." He lied, avoiding Scott's gaze.

"You're a terrible liar, Stiles. But you and Derek? I never saw that one coming." 

"Trust me, nobody saw that one coming." Stiles snorted.

"How the hell did this even become a thing? I thought you hated him." Scott pressed.

"Oh trust me, I still hate him." Stiles smirked. "Him and his stupid abs and lips and god I sound like a girl." Stiles flung his head back against the couch. "Please reassure me that I don't sound like a girl."

"Nope." Scott grinned. "You totally sound like a girl."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, jerk." Stiles flung his spoon at Scott, who dodged it easily.

"No but seriously, how did you and Derek..." Scott trailed off.

"Let's just say he saved my life, and now you can go off and imagine some cheesy scenario about me being a damsel in distress, and leave me in peace to watch my cartoons." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get it out of you eventually." Scott promised.

"Likely." Stiles deadpanned, "In the mean time you can take my bowl to the kitchen, since it's your fault I spilled it anyway."

"I'm not going to leave you alone about this." Scott stood up.

"Wow Scott. You're such a child." Stiles stuck his tongue out at him, and shooed his best friend towards the kitchen. 

"Stiles and Derek sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Scott's warbling voice carried from the kitchen.

Stiles merely laughed.


End file.
